


Rikolicious

by Sakurauchi



Category: Love Live! School Idol Festival (Video Game), Love Live! School Idol Project, Love Live! Sunshine!!
Genre: Blindfolds, Creampie, Cunnilingus, Daydreaming, Double Penetration, F/F, Futanari, Handcuffs, Light Dom/sub, Masturbation, Threesome, Threesome - F/F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-21
Updated: 2017-08-21
Packaged: 2018-12-18 00:07:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11862501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sakurauchi/pseuds/Sakurauchi
Summary: Riko goes too deep into a sexual fantasy while having some "fun" on her own.





	Rikolicious

After a long day of practice with Aqours, Sakurauchi Riko finally arrived back home. 

She found herself drenched in sweat and covered by an unpleasant smell after exercising for so long, so naturally she decided to take a detour and take a bath before anything else. 

Riko opened the faucet to let the bathtub fill with water and then started to remove the annoying clothes that stuck to her skin. She pulled away her shirt and her sweatpants, allowing fresh air to caress her skin. And now she remained only in her pink underwear. The red haired girl unhooked her bra, and pulled it away, revealing her beautiful breasts which were covered in sweat. She stretched out her arms, letting herself feel free and then pulled down her panties. 

She could finally relax, so Riko made her way into the bathtub and allowed the fresh water to cover her naked body. She closed her eyes in bliss, but it wouldn’t take long before a usual habit kicked in. She couldn’t remember how this started, but the one thing she knew for sure is that it was something she would do every day when taking a bath.

Her body started to move on its own and soon one of her hands had a tight grasp on one of her tits. Riko started to grope her own breasts, using her fingers to gently pinch her nipples. Now that her body started to heat up, her other hand made its way down and between her legs. Using her slender fingers she started to caress the entrance of her delicate and virgin pussy. She knew that once she got more into it things would get a lot wilder and she knew there was no reason to hurry. She wanted to take it slow and enjoy herself as much as she could. She let out a very faint moan as her fingertips circled around her lower lips and then started to make her way closer to her most delicate place, eventually reaching for her clit. 

Riko lost herself in pleasure and indecent thoughts started clouding her mind. Among all her usual fantasies, this time there was something new she was curious about and it was the last book that she had purchased. Judging by the cover she thought it would be a brand new shoujo manga she had not heard about but once she started reading she found out it was clearly a porn doujin where the heroine had sex in a lot of different ways. And as she continued to think about this Riko began to imagine herself in the position of that heroine. 

❤

Riko was lying down on top of a bed in her room while still fully naked. She had a pair of handcuffs restraining her wrists and a blindfold that kept her from seeing anything. 

“This is what you wanted Riri so no complaining now, okay?” Yoshiko’s voice reached her. Followed by this, she could feel a pair of soft lips reaching for her own. Yoshiko who was also fully naked moved in closer pressing her lips against Riko’s. She received the girl’s kiss and didn’t resist as Yoshiko’s tongue entered her. Riko let out a few faint moans as their tongues enveloped together. She couldn’t get enough of the girl’s intense taste, but Riko’s fantasy was merely starting. 

The red haired girl was enjoying every second of this. She could feel her pussy getting wet from such strong stimulation and she could feel her clit throbbing and pulsating. She wanted to reach for her pussy and take care of her own needs but realized she couldn’t thanks to the handcuffs keeping her restrained. Thankfully her prayers were about to be answered. There was one more person in the room who she could not see thanks to the blindfold. 

Watanabe You kneeled down in front of her and used her hands to spread out Riko’s legs, getting a clear view of her pink pussy. Riko started to squirm as You’s tongue began to lick her lower lips repeatedly. You who was also getting horny from having a taste of Riko’s juices in her mouth reached for her own breast and started to rub it with one hand. 

This is when Yoshiko finally broke the kiss and left a lewd trail of saliva between them. 

“Do you want more?” Yoshiko asked. 

“Please.” 

Yoshiko stepped away, only to climb on top of Riko and position herself. Riko had no idea what would come next and the thought of wondering what would happen to her turned her on even more. That’s when a big and hard cock entered her mouth. 

“Mmmn?!”

“Nnh, that feels great Riri.” Yoshiko let out a moan as she pushed her cock deep inside Riko’s mouth. Riko started sucking on it, using her tongue to lick its head as Yoshiko’s cock entered her mouth in and out continuously. Riko wanted to keep her focus and pleasure Yoshiko but the many sensations pleasuring her body were making her grow insane. In the meantime You had continued to use her lips to suck on her pussy, and was now using her tongue to pleasure her even more. You gently licked Riko’s clit in a circular motion while stopping only for a few intervals to suck on it using her lips. Every time she did, Riko arched her back in pleasure. She wanted to moan loud and scream but Yoshiko’s cock entering her mouth prevented her from doing so. 

Yoshiko’s cock was throbbing hard, and she could feel herself close to reaching her climax so she then pulled out while breathing heavily. Riko tasted Yoshiko’s precum, and with You eating our her pussy, she was finally able to moan as much as she wanted.

“Ahhhh!! More, please give me more!!”

“Do you want more?” Yoshiko asked and placed her hand on Riko’s chin, kissing her lips once more. 

“I need more! Ahhhnnn!! Please!”

“I won’t give you anything if you don’t tell me what you want~”

“M-My pussy! Please pound my pussy!!”

“You need to beg one more time, or I won’t give you anything!” Yoshiko then walked towards the place where You was. She gave the girl a signal and You stepped away with a grin after tasting Riko’s clit one last time. Still not able to see anything, Riko was free of her handcuffs and her body was lifted up by Yoshiko. She spread her legs around Yoshiko’s waist, and put her arms around her neck.

“P-Please just fuck me already! Please give me your cock! I want it inside me!!”

“Good girl.”

Yohane positioned the tip of her cock against Riko’s entrance and pushed it all inside. She mercilessly started to pound Riko’s pussy as Riko screamed in pleasure. 

“It feels so good! Mmmn!! Your cock feels so good Yoshiko-chan!!”

And as her pussy continued to be ravaged by Yoshiko, she then felt the tip of another cock reaching for another hole. 

“You are so lewd Riko-chan.” You’s large and hard cock then entered her from behind and started pounding her with a lot of force.

“I-I’m not lewd!”

“Hey Riri, you have to be honest or we’ll stop~”

“P-Please no!”

“Then just admit you are a perverted girl!”

“I-I am a perverted girl!! I’m a lewd girl who enjoys getting fucked hard!!”

“It’s okay Riko-chan.” You used her hands to slightly move Riko’s head in her direction and then reached for her lips. She intertwined their tongues and started tasting Riko who continued to let out muffled moans. “I love the perverted Riko-chan after all.”

You thrusted her hard cock in and out of Riko while using her tongue to lick hers and taste her all over. Yoshiko wasn’t about to lose and increased the pace, forcing her cock every time deeper into Riko. And with Riko’s body being exposed, Yoshiko reached for her breasts using her lips. She sucked on her hard nipples while using her tongue to lick on them. Riko’s nails buried deep into Yoshiko’s back and she screamed once You let go of their kiss and started kissing her neck instead.

“I-I-I’m going to!! I’m going to c-cum!! Ahhhhhn!!” Riko moaned as loud as she could. Yoshiko and You’s cocks were throbbing a lot inside her and the pleasure enveloping her body was beyond anything she could handle. Without giving her a warning, the girls let all their cum explode inside Riko. They rapidly pulled out, letting Riko down into the floor. Semen poured out of her pussy and her ass but their cocks still continued to throb. Riko opened her mouth wide, ready to take in their remaining load as they used their hands to rub their cocks. They then shot out a large amount of semen that landed on Riko’s mouth, on top of her breasts, and all over her naked body. Riko swallowed all the cum on her mouth, feeling pleased with herself.

❤

Riko had reached the climax inside her fantasy and this was linked to how she felt as she continued to masturbate with a lot of intensity inside the bathtub. She had moved on from playing with her clit, and used a hand to tightly squeeze her tit as three fingers went in and out of her pussy furiously. With one final moan, Riko arched her back and let out a fountain of juices that jumped out of her pussy. With her naked body drenched in even more sweat, mixed with water and her own juices, Riko smiled now feeling content and relaxed.

**Author's Note:**

> I’m a little new to writing so I was nervous about posting this but I had fun and I hope you did too. As stated on my profile I’m more than open to taking requests for quick one-shots if anyone is interested.


End file.
